


Kiss in the Rain

by FireandLightning



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, pretty much just two guys confessing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandLightning/pseuds/FireandLightning
Summary: Chris is stuck at one of his sister's infamous barbecues when he catches sight of a lonely agent with blue eyes and the most perfect hair ever in existence. They get a little tipsy, a little loose-lipped, and perhaps a leap of faith from Chris will lead to it being reciprocated by Leon...?(spoiler alert: it's totally reciprocated.)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Kiss in the Rain

Out of all the people to see at this place, of course Chris instantly caught the gaze of the prettiest - and the most troublesome - one.

He’d been reluctant to let Leon into this drink-fest of a barbecue party in the first place. Not that Chris hadn’t wanted to see him again, _not that Chris had been particularly looking forward to seeing Leon again,_ but he was more worried about Leon drinking past his limits. Considering what a state the agent had been in when Chris found him at the bar, Chris had been particularly worried about letting Leon near alcohol again. But when he’d tried to voice his concerns, he’d only received the finger from Leon before he went on a personal attack about how Chris had no right to worry about him when he’d gotten himself shit drunk and lost after Edonia.

That was why Chris had found himself in front of the gorgeous agent, keeping his mouth shut even as his concern mounted with the amount of shots Leon was downing.

Their friends were absolutely no help whatsoever. First and foremost - the biggest offender of all, Chris’s own sister. He’d tried to quietly ask her to help keep an eye on Leon. When she asked him “why don’t you do it yourself?”, Chris had to explain that Leon had brutally attacked him (with only words, no less), and then he’d had to deal with Claire hysterically laughing for about half an hour at how Leon had practically bullied him into silence.

With that option eliminated, Chris had desperately tried to look for some other people that Leon had a connection to in this mess of a gathering. It was admittedly impressive how Claire had managed to get so many of their acquaintances in one place. Or perhaps, it was impressive how many of Leon and Claire’s acquaintances he recognised.

He came across the agent that had worked with Leon before - Helena or something, if Chris was recalling correctly -, but on second thoughts, he’d hardly ever spoken to her, and he didn’t think he’d be able to explain to her why he couldn’t do it himself, if it came to that.

There was Sherry Birkin - practically Leon’s half-adopted daughter, again someone Chris had never talked to before, and besides she was busy with that guy… Wesker’s son. Chris knew that he’d proven to be unlike his father, to some extent, but well…it was pretty difficult to _not_ look critically at someone who was the son of his ex-nemesis.

Rebecca, Nadia, and DC…all of whom Leon probably didn’t really want to talk to right now, right after the Arias mission.

Eventually Chris decided that he was gonna have to bite the bullet and risk being torn apart (verbally) by Leon again. Which was why he forced himself to saunter over to the agent, glass in hand, trying his very best not to wince when Leon lifted his steel-blue gaze and practically glared at him.

“...Can I accompany you?”

***

As the night went on, some people came by to say hello to either of them, or sometimes both. Piers had come up to greet Chris, then had looked completely overwhelmed at Leon being there and frantically blushed as he greeted him as well. Leon had grinned and told him there was no need to be so awkwardly formal with him. Claire had also come to visit, eyeballing Chris so intensely that he wanted to yell at her “It’s your fault for not being willing to look after him!”. The rest of the time, he and Leon had sat in relative silence, trying not to look as awkward as he felt.

There was a brief period of time where they sat there, with no one coming to bother them, when Leon apparently decided that he’d had enough of the silence.

“So,” Leon stated, watching with amusement as Chris nearly jumped out of his seat. “What an honour to have the BSAA’s golden boy watching over me.”

“You don’t need ‘watching over’, Leon,” Chris protested, feeling distinctly like he was wandering over a minefield, and his only indication of whether he was safe was to read Leon’s subtle changes in expression.

“Then what are you doing here?” Leon grinned at him, tossing his hair out of his eyes.

Chris decided to keep his mouth shut instead.

Leon didn’t snap at him, which was…unexpected. Instead, he took another swig from the bottle in front of him, and tossed another smirk at Chris. “Should lighten up a bit, you know, instead of looking like a boulder with your expression that never changes. Ha. Chris Redfield, more like Boulderfield.”

“Are you already drunk?” Chris asked, bewildered.

“Bored.” He ran his finger through the condensation on the cold bottle, watching water run down the glass. “We should play a game, or something. Instead of just sitting here being eyesores.”

“Right. Leon S. Kennedy, one of the most gorgeous men alive, being an eyesore.”

Did Chris really just say that aloud?

He awaited his death by Leon’s ferocious glare, but was surprised when it was met by a genuine laugh instead.

“Thanks for the compliment, Redfield.” Leon grinned. “I’m honoured.”

Chris couldn’t help but become aware of heat that was starting to creep up his neck, and tried to change the subject. “What game were you talking about?”

Something about the lift of Leon’s eyebrow told Chris that his diversion tactics had not gone unnoticed. “We could just play something simple, I dunno, Truth or Dare?”

Well, that was veering towards downright dangerous territory, and Chris was about to say so when Leon gave him the puppy eyes and added, “We could play a game of rock-paper-scissors, loser has to pick one.”

Damn the puppy eyes.

***

Surprisingly, their first few rounds had gone okay. There hadn’t been any earth-shattering questions, dares, or near-death experiences. The closest Chris had gotten was when he foolishly dared Leon to make the best puppy eyes he could - heck, he was curious, could anyone really blame him? - and he’d nearly spontaneously combusted at the innocent look on Leon’s face. It should’ve probably been illegal for someone who was nearly in his 40s, but Leon pulled it off so well that it made Chris weak in the knees. Not that he would let him know about that.

The more shots he took, the less aware he was of people looking in their direction, and Leon seemed to be equally at ease as he took his own shot. Chris had insisted he only drink once every two losses, since he’d been drinking before their game started, and Leon had (reluctantly) agreed.

Chris lost the next round, to which Leon laughed. “You’re not all that good at rock-paper-scissors, are you?”

“Hey, it’s a game of chance,” Chris protested, to which Leon only shook his head and sighed.

“Amateur.” He poured Chris a shot. “Drink up and pick one.”

“Truth,” Chris tossed out as he picked up his glass and threw back his drink.

He missed the glint in Leon’s eyes as Leon leaned forwards, face propped up on his hands. “Are you into guys?”

Chris was grateful that he’d already swallowed the alcohol, but still, he nearly choked on his saliva at that. “W-What?”

Leon tilted his head, and although Chris had tried his best to avoid his gaze, he still caught sight of the _damned_ puppy eyes. “I’m kinda curious.”

If a zombie apocalypse were to happen right now (for like, the hundredth time or something), Chris thought maybe he wouldn’t have minded for once. But as he sat there, frozen, it became clear that there was no ominous growling, no one was turning into zombies and that Chris _had_ to answer the damn question.

“Well. Yes. I mean. I suppose.” he mumbled, barely getting it out at a volume loud enough to be heard. It seemed to be enough for Leon, whose grin had further widened but chose to say nothing. Instead, he gestured for a second round.

To Chris’s delight, he won the next round, and Leon shrugged. “Heck, I probably deserved this, so truth.”

“How many guys have you been with?”

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best question to ask, and Leon doubled over laughing so hard that it was reminiscent of Claire’s laughter earlier. “Were you so quick as to assume my sexuality, Chris?!”

“I-I mean,” Chris tried to defend himself. He had kinda assumed Leon probably swung both ways, considering how he’d talked about people he’d worked with before in an earlier, slightly darker question. Chris was undoubtedly sure that Leon had had a thing with a guy he called “Krauser”, and yet he was pretty sure Leon was still crushing on Ada so hard that he’d stepped in Chris’s way to defend her back in Lanshiang.

Thankfully, Leon saved him from stammering his way through an explanation when he swatted playfully at Chris’s arm. “Kidding. You’re not wrong. But honestly, I don’t know how many that I kinda...screwed around with after missions. I mean, if you also include those guys that I, erm, experimented with in college, then I seriously have no idea.”

Honestly, Leon sleeping around with guys probably wasn’t the worst coping mechanism Chris had heard of, but Chris still heard the tension in Leon’s tone when he said that. As if he was expecting Chris to be disgusted. That didn’t sit right with him. Although some quiet, darker side of Chris whispered that it would be better if Leon drank alcohol as a coping mechanism rather than having unknown hands all over him, he determinedly shoved it down. No need for possessive feelings over someone who was just a friend to Chris.

“So, top or bottom?” Chris joked. Or at least, it was meant to be a joke, but his heart immediately started beating faster the moment the words left his mouth. Traitor.

He was sure he saw Leon’s eyes widen a fraction before he swiftly grabbed the bottle of spirits and re-filled his glass. “Save it for a next question, Redfield.”

Maybe Leon’s rock-paper-scissors game was slipping, or Chris was getting luckier, because he won the next two games, forcing Leon to take a shot. And when he won the third one Leon waved a hand. “‘Kay, I think I gotta take a break, Redfield. Clearly I’m getting drunk if I can’t beat someone at rock-paper-scissors.”

“Of course, rock-paper-scissors master,” Chris teased, although he had to admit that Leon demonstrated extraordinary skill when he had literally beat Chris flat at the start.

Leon only rolled his eyes at him. “Whatever. Truth.”

Maybe it was the alcohol that emboldened him, or maybe it was Leon’s half-lidded eyes that showed a defenselessness Chris had never before seen in the agent, but Chris asked, “Top or bottom?”

A beat, in which Chris started mentally composing his will, before Leon surprised him with a laugh as he winked - actual honest-to-god winked at Chris. “How long were you waiting to ask me that?”

“I’m not some kinda creep that thinks about that on a regular basis,” Chris protested.

“About ten minutes, then.” Leon grinned, sitting up from his slouched down position and staring Chris in the eye. “I suppose I don’t mind both, although I’m more of a bottom, really.”

Chris tried to think of a way to respond that would be accurate for the occasion. _Oh, that’s nice_ didn’t seem to cut it.

“And you?”

In that moment Chris regretted everything he’d ever done in his life. Every choice he’d made to get him up to this point where he was trapped with talking to Leon S. Kennedy about top/bottom dynamics.

"H-haven't actually been with a guy," Chris muttered, looking away from Leon.

There was a moment of silence, then Leon smirked as he shifted even closer. "You wanna try and find out, then?"

Chris blinked. The blue-eyed male was only inches away from him, his eyes in question glittering with a sort of mischief. “Find out… what? What do you mean?”

Having Leon so close to him was practically sending off alarm bells in Chris’s head. He knew, he’d known for ages that he had a crush on Leon S. Kennedy, but had never quite dared to voice anything about it, much less take action on it. But something, _something_ was pushing him to do it, to do what Leon seemed to be implying there. To lean in and close the remaining distance between their lips, and perhaps pray that he wouldn’t get immediately kicked in the nuts. It was a thought that Chris would have fantasized about, but never dared to entertain normally.

Maybe it was Leon taking the initiative first that drove Chris to do it. Some small, miniscule hope that Leon was just as interested in him as he was, or maybe it was really just the several shots of alcohol speaking. The voice in Chris’s head pointed out, _Alcohol usually reveals the inner truths people hide. That means, deep down somewhere Leon_ does _like you._

Chris leaned in and their lips brushed, briefly, so briefly that Chris almost would’ve thought that he missed if not for the shot of what felt like electricity racing down his spine at the contact. He opened his eyes, and saw Leon staring back at him in equal parts astonishment and lust. The lust, however, won out and Leon shot out a hand, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him closer -

“All right, everyone!” Claire called out, and Chris blinked, feeling as if he’d been hit in the face by a bucket of cold water. “The barbecue’s set up outdoors, feel free to-”

Most of the other people in the vicinity immediately took Claire’s advice and started filing outside in a mess of chatter and laughter, while Chris and Leon remained frozen in their spot, Leon half-out of his seat and gripping Chris’s shirt collar tightly. The moment was (once again) ruined when Claire saw them, walked over, and sighed, “Chris, did you just do something to piss Leon off?”

“Wha-?” Chris tried to look at her, affronted, and Leon let go of him letting him fall back into his seat. That was when he realised that their position could’ve easily been mistaken for Leon about to deck the hell out of Chris instead of being about to kiss him. “Why do you assume that your own brother was the one who did something wrong first?”

“Well, Leon doesn’t usually start hitting people with no reason,” Claire pointed out, to which Chris attempted to argue with that logic and failed. “Move it, both of you, there’s plenty of food yet to be eaten.”

Chris was quietly impressed by how Leon managed to get to his feet relatively steadily, walking out to the backyard with hardly a stagger with how many shots he’d downed. Claire watched him go, before turning to look at Chris. “You really gotta do a better job than that, if you’re trying to get him to kiss you.”

“Wha-” Chris choked out. “We were gonna have a _moment_ before you-”

Claire wagged a finger at him, disturbingly similar to what he used to do to her when she was younger, and some part of Chris wondered if this was his eternal demise now. “I’m not letting the two of you have a first kiss in this mess here -which is absolutely something Leon would probably regret. You better have a proper heart-to-heart with him. He’s my best friend, you know.”

“And I’m your brother.”

“That, too.”

Chris couldn’t help but think _too late for that, however_. Then he immediately fought back a blush. Was that really considered a kiss? What if he’d actually misread Leon completely and the guy had really been about to punch him into next week?

“You’re overthinking, aren’t you?” Claire tried to haul him out of his seat, but was pretty unsuccessful considering Chris’s weight against hers. “God damn it Chris, go out there and talk to him some more.”

Chris wanted to protest that they had indeed been getting along pretty well before she dived in with her announcement, but he had to acknowledge that it wasn’t quite the way he envisioned confessing to Leon. Preferably, he would be able to ask Leon to join him in some more quiet corner, then officially admit his feelings to him and pray that Leon _did_ want him back and wasn’t going to punch him.

“Yeah...fine…” Chris edged himself out of his seat, then paused and turned to Claire. “Wait, I never told you about liking Leon, how did-”

“I got sick of the two of you pining for each other, but never having the balls to confess,” Claire answered, rolling her eyes and gently shoving Chris towards the backyard. “Get a move on before he gets sick of your shit, brother dear.”

***

Unfortunately, Chris disappointed both Claire and himself at the actual barbecue by completely failing to talk to Leon.

It felt as if the agent was constantly being assaulted by a stream of people who were deliberately cockblocking Chris. Although some of them were his dear friends and he knew that probably none of them were aware of Chris practically staring at Leon from across the backyard, Chris suddenly wished that none of them existed at this moment. He was braced for Claire laughing at him, but when she walked up to him she only seemed to give him a very sympathetic look before moving off.

Well, if Chris was a little grumpy after an evening of being cockblocked, it was no one’s business absolutely, and if he did end up being snappish towards most people that tried to talk to him, it wasn’t his fault either.

So when it started to rain, Chris couldn’t help but feel relief that the barbecue had been called off.

He hung back to try and let the rest of the people go back inside first, but what he completely hadn’t expected was to feel the warmth of someone suddenly press up against him. He was even more surprised when he turned his head to be met with a pair of inquisitive blue eyes.

“L-Leon?” Chris stammered.

The man in question wrapped his arms around Chris’s torso and buried his face in Chris’s shoulder. “Chriiiiiiiiiis, where did you even go? We weren't done with our drinking game yet!”

“Leon-” Chris tried to push him off a little, to get some distance between him and that absurdly gorgeous face. “You're really drunk, let me get you back inside-”

Leon blinked at him, rainwater starting to slide down his bangs. Chris resisted the urge to brush his fringe out of his eyes by reminding himself of how hard Leon would kick him if he touched him too intimately without permission. “I’m not drunk!”

He sounded...well, just like a child who was insisting that it wasn’t his bedtime yet. Chris couldn’t help laughing at that, only to get hit by Leon throwing an (admittedly weak) punch at his stomach. The younger male suddenly pulled back, staring at Chris’s abdomen with something that looked faintly like a mix between admiration and shock. “Jesus, do you have an eight-pack or something?”

Chris immediately felt heat shoot up to his face and privately cursed the gorgeous DSO agent. “I - that’s not - uh, it’s really starting to rain, get inside.”

Before Leon could make any other comment, he grabbed him by the waist and bodily dragged him back into the bar, ignoring the wriggling and cursing coming from him. Thankfully, everyone seemed too occupied with continuing whatever activities the rain had disrupted - in some cases, eating or drinking, although Chris was extremely sure he saw at least one couple making out in the far corner. He tried not to look too closely, in case it was someone he knew.

“Holy shit,” Leon grabbed on to Chris’s shoulder, and Chris immediately glanced around in alarm in case he was losing his balance, but the younger male was entirely focused on him. Or, about as focused as his intoxicated self could be. “How - how didya just _drag_ me in here?”

“You’re not that heavy,” Chris answered, absentmindedly, until he realised that Leon was stroking a hand over his biceps. The agent giggled faintly, leaning his head back on Chris’s shoulder and tipping it back even further to stare at him.

“Should’ve figured Chris Redfield would’ve been able to drag me anywhere with those muscles. Ha, I mean Boulderfield.”

He was _so_ tipsy. Well, that had to be the only reason for Leon S. Kennedy to be practically feeling Chris up - there was no other phrase for it - he was literally groping Chris’s arms. While he would’ve felt uncomfortable in any other situation, the fact that it was his long-time crush and agent way out of his league touching him made Chris oddly relaxed in his grip.

It only reached a tipping point when he felt Leon slip his hand into his back pocket and attempt to get a handful of his ass - which was when Chris simultaneously jumped and pushed Leon back at arm’s length. “Leon!”

The smaller man immediately jerked back and let go of Chris immediately, stumbling a few steps back as he did. “I’m sorry, I-”

Chris faltered briefly at the guilty look on Leon’s face, clearly starting to sober up as he desperately fumbled with excuses and apologies about touching him. Perhaps that was the reason why he reached out and grasped his friend by the shoulders, before pulling him in close again to lean against his shoulder.

“I - I didn’t mean that you had to go away, I - I’m really enjoying spending time with you,” Chris mumbled, unsure if Leon had even caught it with how quickly he said that. “I just-” _I just have no idea how we can remain friends if you did that because heck I have the BIGGEST crush on you and I don’t think I could handle it if you don’t mean it or if you forget all this tomorrow -_

Leon gazed up into his eyes, clearly still rather drunk with how he was allowing himself to lean his weight onto Chris. “You...you like having me around?”

“Well…yeah, obviously.” Heck, what did Chris have to lose? Maybe talking openly to Leon while he was drunk would help. If Leon did actually reveal his deepest thoughts to Chris and forgot about it the next day, at least Chris would know he had a chance at winning him over and he could try when Leon was sober. Or if Leon turned out to not like Chris back - well, there was still the chance he might forget about it. “You’re gorgeous, but it’s more than that, really. I think you’re amazing and you deserve so much better than what you’ve been through. I want to take care of you and I - I-” he swallowed as he saw Leon stand up a little straighter, staring at Chris way too intensely. “I would - I would honestly take you out if you let me.”

He’d honestly planned a much longer and more heartfelt speech for when he actually got up the courage to ask his long-time crush out, but considering he’d been dancing around Leon for ages without actually saying it, he thought maybe this would be the best chance he was ever going to get.

Leon stared at him in dead silence, eyes wide - it felt like literal hours had passed before Leon managed to stammer out, “I - wait, you - you’re not joking?”

“I wouldn’t joke about such a thing,” Chris answered. His heart was thudding rapidly in his chest, a strange feeling of fear and anxiety almost choking him. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d been so anxious, not when he faced down a horde of zombies, not when he was out of ammo and facing down a massive monster sent to kill him. No, the butterflies that he felt trying to ask Leon S. Kennedy out were stronger than any fear he’d felt.

“I-” Leon spluttered, opening his mouth briefly to say something before he shut it, seemed to have a mental fight with himself, and attempted to say something again which only ended in a frustrated sigh.

“You - you don’t have to answer me now,” Chris hurried to say, suddenly distinctly aware that confessing to a drunk person was maybe not the best idea. “You should, uh, think over it while you’re more sober or something -”

“Fucking hell, Chris, I’ve had a crush on you for years, who knows how long exactly and who knows if I’ll have skin thick enough to agree when I’m fully sober, so _yes_ let’s go out, please.”

Chris gawked at him, frozen on the spot. He hadn’t actually expected such an enthusiastic answer, coming from someone who he constantly felt guilty for yelling at more than he complimented on missions. Although he tried to make amends and apologise to Leon whenever he could, he wouldn’t actually have blamed him if he turned out to hate Chris, but instead here he was confessing a long-time crush on him -

Somehow, Leon seemed to actually be reading his mind, because he waved a hand expansively. “Yeah, I mean, I know we didn’t get off on the best foot. Being in a zombie apocalypse does that to you, you know? But you always seemed like a cool guy, I always wanted to get to know you better. And you're really hot. W-wait, I mean-" 

Chris let out an honest-to-God belly laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard at something. Seeing Leon's cheeks steadily turning redder, and not just because of alcohol, only made him laugh harder. Leon buried his face in his hands and mumbled something that sounded like “just kill me now”.

“Back at you, pretty boy,” Chris grinned at him, feeling his confidence soar - admittedly at the expense of Leon’s image. “So, you wanna go on a date some time?”

“Yeah” was the muffled response he received, and while Chris had to bite back laughter again, he felt a surge of happiness that practically warmed his whole body, even though it was still raining outside. He pulled Leon close to him in a one-armed hug before noticing Claire smirking at him from across the room. And it wasn’t the supportive kind of “congrats on getting the guy” kind of smirk. It was the dangerous, “I’ve got an idea” kind of smirk. But she didn’t make any move to walk over, which was a relief for Chris.

Unfortunately, Chris was having such a good time just chatting and flirting with a slightly drunk Leon that he forgot all about the enemy. And that was precisely when the enemy struck.

“Big brother!” Claire suddenly popped up from behind Leon’s back, causing Chris to jump nearly a foot into the air while Leon looked around confusedly. “I think Leon’s looking kinda tipsy already, huh?”

“You don’t say,” Chris muttered, feeling disappointment as Leon pulled away from him, blushing fiercely at being caught snuggling against his best friend’s brother.

“Mm-hmm,” Claire agreed, patting Leon reassuringly on the back. “Speaking of which, since the rain has stopped, maybe you should take Leon home?”

Chris’s jaw dropped open, while Leon blushed even harder. “I’m good, Claire, I can go home by mysel-”

“Nonsense,” Claire declared, looking unbelievably smug - Chris couldn’t quite believe what she had just suggested, but now that the idea was there, he was really hoping that Leon would let him escort him home. “I worry for your safety, you know. And since I’m the host of this party, I can’t leave it so early, but I'm sure my brother would be more than willing to take my place instead!”

Chris sincerely doubted if there was anything to worry about even if Leon was going home alone while drunk. He pitied the poor soul who would even try to attack or rob a government agent even if he was drunk.

“You don’t have to-” Leon started to say, but Chris immediately cut in, “Yeah, I’ll do it.”

Leon blinked once in surprise, but Chris quickly attempted to drag him out of the door before Claire’s smirk could get any more insufferable. Of course, he had to be stopped about a dozen times by people coming to say goodbye to them. At one point Chris had to look away when Piers winked at him, while Sherry and Leon had a whispered conversation that ended with Sherry giving him a hug and a conspiratorial look. Chris decided that he rather liked the blonde girl - right before Sherry grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threatened to turn him into mush if he dared to hurt Leon.

Chris would’ve sooner called a rematch with Wesker than even think about hurting Leon Kennedy, but he only managed to stammer out a promise about taking care of the agent before Leon became the one dragging him out.

It was only when they were a good distance away from the bar that they could walk normally without continuously glancing back to see if anyone was taking photos of them or anything like that. Leon paused briefly to catch his breath - they’d practically been power-walking away from the bar - and Chris couldn’t hold it in any longer. He started laughing, causing Leon to turn to him with a surprised look, only for him to gradually dissolve into peals of laughter.

“Christ, nothing is scarier than demented shipper friends,” Chris wheezed out, and Leon doubled over, laughing even harder.

“You got that right,” Leon agreed, giggling. “I wouldn’t be surprised if someone did take pictures and is currently going to send them out, though.”

“At the very least, we probably have blackmail material against most of them,” Chris grinned. “If Claire ever dares to say anything about how you were snuggling up to me, I’ll tell Jill about her emo/goth days.”

Leon’s eyes widened. “Say _what?_ ”

“Whoops, let that slip.” Chris looked around, unable to hide the smirk on his face. They were passing by a park, with trees lining the side of the pavement. It was so late at night that the roads and walkways were completely empty. (Leon had noticed too, and was quietly grateful that Chris had agreed to accompany him. He wasn't worried about defending himself, but he had to admit that having Chris around made him a little less paranoid about constantly having to glance around for potential threats.)

“C-Chris…?” Leon asked hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

“So we...we’re really gonna go out on a date?”

“I suppose so,” Chris answered. “D’you have any ideas or anywhere in particular that you want to go?”

Leon shook his head, smiling a little dazedly. Some part of him couldn’t quite believe that Chris was just as interested in him as he was. 

Chris frowned. “Le, are you alright? You’re actually smiling kinda, uh, weird.”

“Oh, am I?” Leon asked, his grin spreading even wider. He reached over, grabbing Chris’s shoulders and pushing him - until his back hit a tree trunk.

Their eyes locked. Leon licked his lips.

Chris shut his eyes, trying to fight down the desire to take Leon against the tree there and then. Then a flash of lightning interrupted his thoughts.

Both of them looked up in surprise. Thunder followed shortly, and Chris swore that he felt raindrops on his head.

“Ah shit,” Chris murmured.

Leon was about to say something, but he was interrupted when the heavens opened up above them. The rain poured down on top of them, leaving the two of them staring dumbfounded at each other.

“Dammit.”

“What is this, a budget romcom movie?” Leon joked, but there was something sparkling in his eyes despite the circumstances.

“Almost seems like one,” Chris breathed, watching Leon move closer to him until their chests were almost touching. “Is this where we’re supposed to kiss?”

The gleam in Leon’s eyes told him that he’d guessed right. “I would guess so,” he answered. 

He did just that, tenderly cupping Chris's jaw and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Despite the fact that Chris could feel rainwater sliding down Leon’s bangs and starting to soak through his clothes, Chris didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Leon’s body and pull him in, reciprocating in kind. He was warm against Chris’s body, a contrast to the cold weather. Leon’s tongue in his mouth was dancing against his, twirling and teasing in all the right ways as Chris tilted his head to the side to give him better access.

_Let me love you, Leon..._ Chris could feel the other man’s hands sliding over his shoulders to hold him tight, and he reciprocated in kind by sliding his fingers through Leon’s hair - still soft even with the rainwater - and pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

They eventually had to pull apart, a silly grin starting to form on Chris’s face as he gazed into Leon’s eyes. Leon’s shirt under his unzipped leather jacket was completely soaked and it was clinging tight to his skin. A little _too_ tight. Chris was sure his own shirt wasn’t faring better, because Leon’s eyes were directed down at his chest.

“As much as I’d love to give you the time to stare, I think we’d better get under some shelter,” Chris commented, seeing lightning flash in the distance.

Leon snorted out a slight laugh, but nodded in agreement. “Ending up in hospital because of electrocution would just about make my day, huh?”

Chris pulled off his jacket, smiling a little, and moved so he could press against Leon’s side, holding the jacket above their heads. “C’mon, Leon.”

Leon smiled, snuggling against his warmth - Chris was pleasantly surprised when he slipped his arm around Chris’s shoulders to get even closer. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> they ended up cuddling in Leon’s bed after changing into dry clothes (Chris couldn’t fit into any of Leon’s clothing so Leon just lent him a bathrobe instead) “to stay warm because blankets aren’t enough”. Even though Leon has a heater, he doesn’t mention it. *cough*


End file.
